


human traits, learned behavior

by atr0cities



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort is something we all yearn for; being comfortable with how we act, who we're with, and what we use to dress ourselves. However, comfort doesn't always equate to "socially acceptable" and Eren Jaeger couldn't give a damn about that. Not when he has a stellar boyfriend and a bitching dress on to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human traits, learned behavior

“There he is!”

 

The silhouette sitting idly on the school swing set didn't stir but a puff of smoke acknowledged the unwanted presence. The swing rocked slowly;

 

Back and forth,

 

back,

 

forth,

 

stop.

 

The figure turned, facing the unknown assailants as a cigarette hung from his loosen lips. His teal eyes drooped, hazy in color as they took in the two males that grew closer to him with each passing second. They were the two Greaser meat heads from school, guys that Eren never had any relationships with prior until today. He was feeling both confident and invincible when he came in today, sporting the new poofy, polka dot dress he had bought last night with his boyfriend, Jean. The two learned quick that both homosexuality and cross dressing was seen as sacrilegious, both in the school and for this time period. Between the slow start of the civil rights campaign and a rumored ignition of feminist movements, nonconformity spread like a virus and when it could be contained, it was.

 

So this was why the duo from school followed Eren outside as he decided to skip last period. Eren could tell they were unarmed, wielding nothing that could be seen as a threat to him so his expression remained soft, creasing retracting as his pupils followed each step into the earth.

 

“Guess he couldn't take the heat from all those comments today.” One of the males spoke up, making an inaudible scoff drip from Eren's chapped lips. Like he gave two shits about that, this godforsaken town could kiss his pink, gaping—

 

“It's his fault anyway, wearing a fuckin' _dress_ to school.” The other retorted as they continued to close in on the indifferent youth.

 

“Got lost fellas? 'Cause the school's back that way.” Eren waved an arm to the opposite direction, fingers curled in as his index finger remained erect. “Or did you need to copy the homework for Mr. Fitz's class?”

 

An invisible smirk graced his lips, eyes bright with mischief as the skirts of his dress rode up his thighs. It was just like what the teenage girls would say in the bathrooms as they chatted it up and put the expensive eyeliner their daddies bought for them on; _guys are so stupid._

 

“No, we ain't lost.” The taller one defended, thick hands clasping his leather jacket as he tugged at it roughly. The shorter one nodded in approval, a small grunt his only reply. Steven and Anthony, Eren remembered them through the fights their gang would have with Jean's and how they ran with their tails between their legs. It was cute and another knowing smile perked against his lips.

 

“We're here to kick your faggot ass in, Jaeger.” Anthony piped up, eyes narrowed in as he took a step closer to Eren. His lips instinctively wrapped around the cancer stick in his mouth, protecting the valuable commodity from going to waste. It was pitiful, sad really because if it wasn't going to get knocked out of his mouth, he'd have to discard it somehow.

 

But his slight reluctance was seen as weakness to the duo and Steven moved in first, hand swiping in to check Eren in the face. He was quick to stop it, pulling his arm up to defend his face before taking the cigarette from his mouth. Calmly, he dug the lit end into Steven's arm, branding him as he let out a shocked yelp. Staggering back, he gripped his wrist, moth agape as he stared up at Eren. With a toothy grin, Eren gained momentum on the swing before leaping off, landing in front of the two with his hands on his hips.

 

“You two fucks owe me cash for another cigarette.” He snapped, dress disheveled before he patted it down.

 

“You crazy bitch!” Anthony replied, too shocked to say much else before he moved in. His fists pounded into Eren, landing sporadically against his chest, abdomen, and face. It was a bit difficult for him to predict where each blow was so he was stuck with guessing, trying to protect any spot he could in the few milliseconds allotted to him. But the dress clad male spotted his opening when Anthony pulled his fist back and rapidly, Eren bent his knee and thrust it into his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Sputtering, the male wheezed before he tagged teamed out with Steven, letting him take over what he started.

 

His attacks didn't hurt Eren physically, but emotionally as he watched his hands rip and tear at his dress. He could feel fire spread through his muscles, straining his limbs as he pounded his bloody fist into Steven's face.

 

“How! Dare! You!” He roared between punches, pupils dilating from his own bloodlust as the tears of the fabric pounded in his ears.

 

“Eren! Hey, Eren!” The familiar voice he knew so well faintly called to him, but it was quiet enough for Eren to drown out with his rage. But it grew louder, swelling into an unwavering crescendo until he felt two hands grab his forearms, tugging him into their chest.

 

“Enough.” The voice whispered, hair tickling his earlobe.

 

_Jean._

 

As he gripped onto his lover, Jean only watched the two delinquents pick themselves up from the ground, gaze stern and patient until they realized leaving was the best idea for them.

 

“Queers,” Steven spat under his breath, blood and saliva dripping from his broken lips. “Both of ya.” Anthony grumbled something incoherent as he showed his back to the couple, walking with a slight limp. Jean watched until they faded from his vantage point before focusing back on Eren.

 

“They didn't hurt you, right?” Jean asked, cupping Eren's face to give it a thorough inspection. Eren laughed, a melodic sound Jean relished before his hands were shoved away.

 

“Of course not, they hurt themselves more. But. . .” Looking down, his fingers rubbed the fabric of his dress together. “I wish I could say the same for my dress.” He frowned, teal eyes dull before he looked up at Jean. “And I just bought this one too, those _fucking bastards!_ ” Whipping his head to the horizon the two men walked towards, Eren shrieked that last part out, allowing a portion of his anger to be healthily released.

 

Looking down at the blood coated and damaged dress that adorned Eren's body, Jean frowned before placing gentle kisses against his neck, sliding up to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I'm sorry baby,” He cooed, nuzzling his nose comfortingly into his neck as Eren leaned into him. He nodded, sighing quietly before spinning around to face Jean. Grabbing the leather lapels of his jacket, he tugged him down for a kiss before pulling away. Fluttering his eyelashes, his lips formed a pout that made Jean groan.

 

“ _Oh,_ I know what you're doing now!” He groaned, hand pressing against his face as Eren peppered his knuckles with kisses.

 

“Please, Jean?” Pausing for a moment, he smirked before leaning forward to whisper. “I'll model for you.”

 

An uncomfortable strain surged in Jean's pants at that and he groaned, peeking out from his now spread fingers. Wiping his hand away, he let out another exaggerated sigh before smiling. He knew he wasn't going to win this one and in reality, he had no complaints.

 

“Model every single one for me and we have a deal.”

 

The happiness that morphed onto Eren's face made Jean's heart clench before remembering to pound back into its steady beat. Snatching his hand, Eren grinned giddily before planting another kiss onto Jean's lips.

 

“Let's go! If we get to the mall soon, I can take my picks before all the girls get out of class!” Nearly dragging Jean through the dirt, Eren jogged away from the swing set, fishing up his dress to find his car keys.

 

 

 

 

**•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•·.·´`·.·•  
**

 

It wasn't too hard to keep on top of Eren as he shopped. The dresses in his arms weighed him down and it was easy for Jean to keep up with him. He offered to help carry the load but at first, Eren was too stubborn. That was until he found a dress feature he fell in love with and without any thought, dumped whatever was in his hands into Jean's welcoming arms. Who would have thought a few dresses weighed more than a pound? Staggering, Jean readjusted the clothing in his arms so he could carry them, keeping an eye on Eren to make sure he didn't take more than he could handle. Besides, the dresses in his arms covered the rips and blood stains that would have surely drawn attention to the two.

 

“Where the fuck is the dressing room?” He grumbled, already dashing off to find it. Jean found it difficult to keep up, cradling the dresses like a child because if he didn't put in the required TLC, he would never hear the end of it from his boyfriend.

 

Eren was the one who had to coax the woman at the dressing room to bring in all twenty of his dresses. After numerous minutes of arguing, she granted Eren's wish and allowed both men to take all the dresses inside.

 

“You know,” Eren started, claiming the family dressing room as Jean followed him in. “I like her. The only thing she had a problem with was me taking in too many dresses, not the dresses themselves.” Hanging the ones up from his hands, Eren took the ones that were suffocating Jean and hung them up as well. He did have a point and Jean nodded at him, a pleased grunt eliciting from his throat.

 

“Not everyone's an asshole babe. You just have to find the right people.”

 

“Or let them flock towards you.” Eren replied, looking over his shoulder before chuckling to himself. Turning back to face the fluffy fabrics and poofy materials, he giddily snatched a mint colored dress from its hanger, soothing out the skirts before having Jean hold onto it for him. Discarding the tattered dress on his body now, he replaced it with the dress Jean held for him before sliding it on. Swiftly, he zippered it up and spinning his heels, turning to Jean. Teals hues glistened in anticipation as he stared down at Jean, lips pressed together as he waited.

 

“So?” Eren sung, gyrating his hips to let the dress skirts flew and twirled with him. “How does it look?”

 

Grabbing Jean's attention, he glanced up at Eren before his eyes went wide. Jerking, his head looked up and down; once, twice—

 

“Shiiiiit,” He whispered, cheeks starting to heat up as Eren laughed. He stepped to the side to look in the mirror again but Jean's hands hastily grasped at the fabric, firmly tugging Eren back over to him. Letting out a surprised squeak, he landed in his lap, face dangerously close to Jean as it was his turn to blush.

 

“Jean,” He whined, pursing his lips as he nipped playfully at his nose. “This is only the first one! We have nineteen more!”

 

“Hmm...” With an upbeat hum, Jean planted warm, wet kisses down his neck before nibbling deviously at his collarbone. “Do you _really_ need to put on all those dresses though? They're gonna come off sooner or later.”

 

Eren's breath hitched when Jean's hand slid under his dress, crawling idly up his thigh before slipping under the panties that constricted around his hips. He didn't have to lift his dress up to make them out; most definitely white with tiny bows, he could feel them under his finger pads. But he didn't care about them, he only wanted what they concealed underneath. On cue, Eren groaned, rubbing himself against the leg that was propped up between his.

 

“I thought I'd be able to get through five of those before I snapped but _fuck,_ I don't think I can even get through one.” Tugging off his panties—white with baby blue bows and polka dots, Jean silently patted himself on the back for decent accuracy—he clasped Eren's shaft in his hand, slowly pumping him. The tan youth in his laugh stirred, squirming slightly as he let out a helpless mewl. His neck tilted back, head resting on his chest as his hips bucked upwards to meet his hand. Eren's hands fumbled, tugging the hem of his dress up to make sure it wouldn't be soiled in the near future.

 

This was exhilarating for both males, screwing around in a dressing room. As doors slammed shut and locks were fiddled with, there were only short, selective bursts in which they could get loud. But for the majority of the time they had to remain silent, hidden away from the rest of civilization. Jean found it easy to keep his posture by breathing heavily through his nose, controlling when he sighed and grunted out from watching Eren writhe against him. But Eren was a different story, his eyes screwed in shut as he bit down forcefully on his lower lip. Jean's nimble hands melted him into a goo of incoherence, he could barely remember where they were as he continued to pump him for all he was worth. His tongue sloppily lolled out his mouth, chest expanding after every other thrust as he forced himself to remain quiet, but it was nearly impossible. As his cock swelled in Jean's hand, he felt the viscous precum bead from his slit and he used this as lubricate, fist now moving even faster.

 

“Ah—!!” Before he could scream out from ecstasy, Jean clamped his free hand onto Eren's unhinged mouth, smothering his cries and animalistic groans.

 

“Keep quiet.” He commanded gruffly, voice taut before Eren slowly nodded his head in understanding. Releasing him, Jean's now meandering hand slid to caress and fondle Eren's balls. The combination of Jean's hand rubbing and jerking him made Eren's back arch in a ridiculous fashion, bending oddly before his body seized. His ass smashed against Jean's lap, moans whiny and breathless before his teeth chomped down on Jean's shoulder to once again, muffle out his desperate and needy moans. Hissing quietly, Jean let out a quiet sigh himself, blocking out the slight pinch before taking his aggressive out on Eren's throbbing dick.

 

_“Jean,”_   Eren groaned weakly, using a slamming of the dressing room door next to them to speak. _“Please.”_

 

Without a word, Jean carefully scooped Eren in his arms—he nearly forgot how light he was sometimes—and placed him on the bench in the dressing room. His fingers worked meticulously, eagerly discarding his belt and jeans before yanking his boxers off impatiently. Eren's eyes blinked hazily at the sight, tongue stroking against his lips as he watched Jean come closer to him. Tugging him down, Jean landed on the bench with a thud, no doubt causing suspicions to arise from the employee running the dressing room. Lifting the skirts of his dress, Eren positioned himself in Jean's lap, ass hovering over Jean's straining cock. Looking over his shoulder, a blush spread against his cheeks and down his neck before he pushed himself down.

 

Both men groaned at once, Eren louder than Jean. To keep his mouth busy, Jean stuck three fingers inside for Eren to suck and bite on. Hopefully that would cease any future screeches or shouts. His other hand clamped against his hip, helping to position Eren as he began to ride Jean. His hips undulated vigorously, rocking from side to side to get used to him before thrusting himself deeper. Gasping and moaning were difficult to do as Jean's fingers stuffed themselves deeper in his mouth but it was for the best, neither of them wanted to be interrupted now. Jean's fingers dug into Eren's skin, most likely bruising his skin as he continued to pound into his groin. Once Eren drove himself into a steady rhythm of thrusting and pulling up, Jean let go of him to encircle his hand back around his dick, flushed and throbbing from before.

 

Eren let out a gasp, gibberish following after as his lips pressed together and against Jean's fingers. His groin violently pressed against his hand, throat gurgling a supplication for him to keep going. But Jean needed no words, he complied without complaint. The cum still remained drooling down Eren's shaft, pooling on his balls as it dripped down onto the dressing room floor.

 

“Fuck it,” Jean rasped against Eren's ear, watching him stare at his own filth. “Don't worry about that now, just focus on me, baby.”

 

Another whiny moan elicited from Eren's lips, vibrating out his throat as Jean's words. Whimpering, he nodded before thrusting himself down again as he felt his ass growing more full by the moment. The rippling pleasure that pounded against his prostate was astronomical and Eren could only pant and squirm in response.

 

“J-Jean, I'm—!”

 

The involuntary convulsions of Eren's body almost caught Jean off guard. Quickly, he pressed his palm against Eren's lips to block out the screams of pleasure that would commence as his other skillfully tugged and pumped his swelling cock. More cum joined the mere stain on the floor as Eren released, whining and moaning into Jean's palm as he finished. Once his cock went limp in his hand, Jean withdrew. His tongue licked at every crevice of his palm, savoring the sticky sweet liquid that slowly dripped down his fingers and ran across his knuckles. Eren could only watch, mouth dry as his tongue gently prodding his fleshy palm to remove it from his lips.

 

Taking a giant draft of air, Eren sighed out. Using the group of giggly girls to his advantage, he gasped and wheezed loudly to regain the air he nearly forgot to breathe in before. He went limp, sticking onto Jean's chest as his warm digits weakly gripped against his knee. Chuckling, Jean placed gentle kisses behind his ear and down the back of his neck.

 

“Eren?”

 

The only reply Jean could get was the slight movement of his head before his teal eyes darted to his honeyed ones.

 

“Hm?” He was still in a daze, Jean wouldn't be surprised if Eren forgot who he was or why they were here. The thought made him smirk; fucking his boyfriend into oblivion was a huge ego booster.

 

“Take that dress off, cum stains yeah?”

 

Taking a few moments to soak that bit of information in, Eren scurried off Jean's lap, fumbling with the dress before tugging it off his body.

 

“Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” He muttered, throwing his panties and old dress back on before using his shoes to sift the cum underneath the bench, out of plain sight. Jean snorted as he slid his pants back on and clasped his belt back on. Grabbing an armful of the dresses he liked most, he followed his boyfriend's advice and decided to just buy those. He could live without the rest which Jean covered for him.

 

As the couple shuffled out the dressing room, they were greeted by a different employee. A boy about their age, stricken with acne and cursed with a permanent blush against his pale cheeks. He was either born like that or—

 

“I'm not taking those,” Eren stated quickly to avoid any awkward small talk, bobbing his head to Jean who staggered with the other dresses. Handing them over to the poor associate, Eren added, “They didn't fit me correctly.”

 

Stunned and confused, the boy working in the dressing room could only nod as both Eren and Jean took off to check out their purchase.

 

“Babe, I don't think we can come here anymore.” Jean stated softly, joining the middle aged housewives chatting on the line as they waited for a cashier. "No doubt that kid's gonna blab to his manager about us." Eren could only nod in agreement, eyes wide and tan skin flushed crimson.

 

“I don't think so either.” He agreed blankly before moving forward a few steps, arms rattling with his stockpile of dresses held close to them. At least the thrift shops in town were always a part of their domain. Besides, who liked shopping with snobby rich people anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! 8D
> 
> Although this wasn't made for Erejean Week, I was really digging all the fanart and fics of Eren in a skirt/dress and decided to write this.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
